dbtimelinexfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe 6 Saga
5 years after Buu’s arrival, the world has finally settled down. Gohan and Videl have married and had a baby girl named Pan. Bulma and Vegeta have had another child, a girl named Bra. Tien and Krillin make a wish on the Dragon Balls, allowing students of the Four Schools to increase their power faster the more they train, similar to a Zenkai boost. Raditz and Goku are at King Kai’s planet training, with Goku trying to teach Raditz how to achieve Super Saiyan 3. Suddenly, two mysterious strangers show up: Beerus and Whis. Raditz, having heard myths of the God of Destruction from Vegeta, is terrified; as is King Kai. Beerus asks what they know about the Saiyan God. None of the three know what that is. Beerus tells them he is going to ask the other Saiyans that are on Earth. Before he leaves, Goku challenges Beerus to a battle. Beerus accepts, and Goku is easily defeated by Beerus. Beerus explains that he has god ki, which can only be overcome by forces much stronger than even Goku. Beerus and Whis then leave towards Earth, leaving Goku beaten down. On Earth, Bulma is having her birthday party on a cruise ship. Suddenly, Beerus and Whis appear next to Vegeta, who is alone on the deck. Terrified, Vegeta tries to reason with Beerus, but he is saved when Bulma invites Beerus to the party. Vegeta frantically tries to keep Beerus happy. At this point, Goku and Raditz arrive. Goku tells Beerus he may know a way to discover who the Saiyan God is. He summons Shenron and asks him. A Saiyan gains the power of a god when 5 Gods of Destruction give some of their energy to a pure-hearted Saiyan. Beerus is shocked by this and tells Goku that he will need help to attain this form. Beerus tells him that he will be back in two years, and hopefully he will have more Gods of Destruction with him. Over the course of a few months, Whis continues to return to Earth to have meals with Bulma. Vegeta, sensing his power, asks Whis to train him. After some time, Whis agrees and takes Vegeta to his and Beerus’ home to help him overcome Goku. During this time, Vegeta becomes much more powerful and even begins to sense a form beyond a Super Saiyan 3. After about 6 months, Beerus arrives on Earth, along with Whis and Vegeta. He informs them that his brother, Champa, has volunteered to assist with the Saiyan God ritual as long as they prove their might in a tournament. The rules of the tournament are: # No killing is permitted. # One loses a match if they either concede, get knocked down for 10 seconds, or if they are knocked out of the ring. # Each universe selects 5 fighters. Fusions count as two fighters. # Each fighter must pass a written test to prove that they are sentient. Gohan tells them he can’t go to the tournament, since he has important work to do. Goku asks Tomata to participate, but 17 steps in and asks if he can instead. He says he’s been training, and wants to test out his power against another universe. Besides, four Saiyans on one team is a bit unbalanced. After a few more days of training, they travel to the arena in Universe 6. Before the matches start, Beerus informs them that if they lose, the Earth will be sent to Universe 6. Determined, they begin the matches against the new universe.. U6: Botamo, Caulifla, Frost, Cabba, Hit U7: Piccolo, 17, Goku, Raditz, Vegeta Round 1: Piccolo vs. Botamo At first, it seems that Botamo is invincible due to his immunity to most physical and ki attacks. Fortunately, Piccolo manages to catch his punches and fling him out of the ring rather quickly. Winner: Piccolo Round 2: Piccolo vs. Cabba As Cabba steps onto the field, the other members of Universe 7 look on with great interest. The Saiyans of another Universe may prove to be a massive problem for their universe. Cabba begins the fight in his base form, but Piccolo easily overpowers him. Cabba then goes Super Saiyan, and is able to trade blows with Piccolo. Piccolo still has the upper hand, and uses the Hellzone Grenade to riddle the field with ki blast traps. Cabba then goes Super Saiyan 2 and blasts the ki traps away. Cabba then uses his Galick Cannon to blast Piccolo out of the ring. Winner: Cabba Round 3: Vegeta vs. Cabba Vegeta, having seen Cabba’s power, immediately goes Super Saiyan 2. The other fighters are blown away by Vegeta’s new power. Vegeta says he has mastered the form of Super Saiyan 2, and has even begun to master Super Saiyan 3. Cabba is awestruck by this power, but secretly begins to charge up another Galick Cannon. Vegeta, realizing this, quickly blasts Cabba away. Vegeta begins to charge up further, reaching Super Saiyan 3. He looks down on Cabba, disgusted. He asks if the Universe 6 Saiyans have any pride at all, and tells Cabba that he will show him the power of a true Saiyan prince. Vegeta charges his Final Flash, with Cabba seeming to have given up. Vegeta releases his Final Flash, and his surprised when Cabba quickly launches a Big Bang Cannon from his feet. The beam struggle quickly ends when Vegeta goes beyond his limits with a mighty roar, and for a brief second he flashes bright red before sending Cabba flying into the barrier. Winner: Vegeta Round 4: Vegeta vs. Caulifla Vegeta is drained from the last fight. For a brief second, he touched on the form he felt while training with Whis. He realizes that to fully attain the form, he needs to delve deeper into his Saiyan heritage. Pushing these thoughts down, he readies for his fight against Caulifla. Caulifla powers up to Super Saiyan 3, much to Vegeta’s surprise. Her power is close to his now that he’s exhausted. Caulifla begins her assault on Vegeta. Vegeta is able to block most of her attacks, but a few manage to slip through. Vegeta then pushes her back and launches a barrage of Big Bang Attacks at Caulifla. Caulifla sends most of them flying away, except for the last one. While she is stunned by the attack, Vegeta charges up a Final Shine Attack. Caulifla answers with a Crush Cannon. Vegeta launches his attack first, sending Caulifla flying backwards. She quickly turns her attack backwards, preventing her from flying out of the ring. The power of her blast is more than she anticipated, however, and she crashes into Vegeta. Both of the Saiyans fly out of the ring. Winner: Neither Round 5: Frost vs. 17 17 steps up, declaring that he wants to get the chance to fight. Goku and Raditz object initially, but eventually let him go. Raditz is doubtful of 17’s power and decides he will probably just get eliminated anyways. Frost steps up to the arena and shakes 17’s hand. Everyone is shocked to see what appears to be a cordial member of Freeza’s race. The fight begins, with 17 taking the upper hand against Frost’s first form. Frost then transforms into his second form, and quickly his third form. Third form Frost is able to match rather evenly against 17. 17 then goes Kaioken and once again begins to tire out Frost. Frost transforms into his fourth form and begins beating 17 viciously. 17 goes Kaioken x20 and matches Frost’s blows. Frost goes full-power and quickly knocks 17 off the stage. Frost congratulates 17 on the fight and requests another match soon. 17 accepts, vowing not to lose to him again. Winner: Frost Round 6: Frost vs. Raditz Vegeta complains that he can’t fight “Freeza’s cousin”, but Raditz vows that he will defeat Frost. Frost extends his hand towards Raditz, and Raditz hesitantly shakes it. The battle commences, with Raditz immediately powering up to Super Saiyan 2. He launches a Double Sunday at Frost, who counters with a dual Death Beam. Raditz thinks of Freeza’s tyranny and powers up even further. Frost, astounded, transforms into his fifth form. Raditz lets out a mighty roar and lets out a massive Break Cannon from his mouth, Frost blocks the beam, but Raditz quickly begins throwing a barrage of punches at the Arcosian. Frost jumps out of the way and launches a poisonous ki blast at Raditz. Raditz dodges it and charges up a Kamehameha. Frost, in turn, charges up a Death Cannon. Raditz then disappears from the arena. Everyone looks around in shock, looking for him. Frost de-powers his attack and looks towards the referee inquisitively. Suddenly, Raditz re-appears and fires his Kamehameha. Frost is sent flying off the stage and is eliminated. Vegeta realizes that Raditz must have learned the Instant Transmission from Goku at some point after they fought Majin Buu. Winner: Raditz Round 7: Raditz vs Hit Goku begs Raditz to drop out of the tournament so he can get to fight, but Raditz refuses. He turns his eyes towards the final challenger, Hit. As the match begins, Hit doesn’t seem to move. Raditz powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fires a ki blast at Raditz. Immediately, Hit appears behind Raditz and hits him in the back. Raditz stumbles forward, then turns around angrily and tries to punch Hit. Raditz then finds himself flying out of the arena, a pain in his stomach. Raditz manages to land back on the stage, and he asks Hit how he’s doing this. Hit doesn’t respond, and in the blink of an eye he leaps towards Raditz and knocks him out of the arena. Winner: Hit Round 8: Goku vs Hit Goku steps onto the stage, excited to finally get to fight someone. Hit still has his hands in his pockets, seemingly passive. The match starts, and Goku begins to charge up. Hit appears behind him and starts to hit him in the back, but Goku disappears as well. Goku appears floating in the air above the arena, still charging up. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 right off the bat, saying he saw how strong Hit was during the last fight. He then launches towards Hit with a barrage of punches. Hit easily blocks them all, and retaliates with his own barrage. Goku can barely block the attacks, and uses Instant Transmission to warp away. As soon as he reappears, Hit is there to hit him with a devastating blow to the face. In trouble, Goku decides that it’s time to go all out. He powers up even further and then yells “Kaioken!”, combining it with his Super Saiyan 3 form. Everyone is amazed by this new power. Goku smiles at Hit and then goes even further, to Kaioken x10. Goku then takes the advantage over Hit. Hit’s punches are barely able to make a dent in Goku’s immense power. Goku eventually begins to tire, but he finishes Hit with a Kamehameha. As Hit flies off the stage, Goku falls backwards off the stage as well. They both hit the ground at the same time. Winner: Neither With neither team winning, Champa and Beerus are aghast. They argue for a while, with both teams looking on in surprise. Suddenly, the fighting stops. They have come to the conclusion to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish the Earth of Universe 6 back. Champa has also agreed to partake in the Saiyan God ritual once his brother has found enough other Gods of Destruction. The teams leave back to their respective homes. As they get back to Earth, Vegeta immediately asks Goku to teach him Instant Transmission as well. They go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and come out a few hours later, with Vegeta having learned the technique. Vegeta thanks Goku, albeit reluctantly, and warps away.